


Five Golden Rings

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: In which Midorima is worried about proposing.(Third times a charm after all- hopefully.)





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> For those who have been following what I've been doing here, a wedding/proposal should have been expected. And I delivered on time (I was close though).  
> I know, this one is still short, I have to work on making them longer, but finals have caused an commotion.   
> Irritating.  
> Well, I hope that you guys like it!  
> Deca Suffrage

Midorima's heart weighed him down with fear. He couldn't find the ring. He'd just had it, where was it- there. Midorima let out a sigh of relief as he realized that the ring was in his back pocket. 

He couldn't lose the ring, not now, when he was so close. 

For Takao, he couldn't do anything less than the most that he could. 

He had made dinner for them, Takao's favorite foods, kimchi, and castella. 

They were both foods that Takao loved, and Midorima hoped to god that they would set the right mood. 

He was out of ideas, this was his third attempt. (The saying was 'third times a charm' wasn't it? He needed all the luck and charm that he could get). 

On the first attempt, he had treated them to a day out in Nagasaki, but he had chickened out at the last second, opting to say something incredibly cheesy instead of proposing. 

The second attempt had been foiled by Kuroko, who managed to get into their apartment- only he knows how, right as Midorima was about to propose, cutting him short. 

However, this time, he had made sure that everyone was out of the way, and had practiced his lines so many times that he was pretty sure that he could do this. 

(Midorima takes back everything that he ever said about the movies, and how the man was just being irrational and should propose to the women.) 

When Takao walked in after his day at his firm, Midorima set his plans in motion. 

The dinner went off without anything going wrong, and Takao seemed to like the dinner- maybe he could sustain them alone after all. 

"So, Shin-chan, what else do you have planned?" Takao questioned expectantly as dinner was winding down. 

Midorima sputtered, how on earth did Takao know that I had something else planned? 

Takao, as if reading his thoughts said, "You don't normally do this kind of thing. I'm happy Shin-chan did it- of course- but I want to know the reason!" He chirped, smile wide. 

Midorima turned his head away, cheeks doubtlessly redder than Akashi's hair. He knew that he should be able to cope with Takao and his excessive happiness, but still, after all this time he wasn't used to it. 

His cheeks burned as he looked back at Takao, and, before he could think twice, got down of his knees in front of Takao. 

Takao gasped, but looked down expectantly, like he knew what Midorima had in mind. (He was most likely right.) 

"T-Takao," Midorima stuttered, "Will you- will you marry me?" 

Midorima shot a hopeful look up at Takao and was surprised to see trails of tears running down his cheeks. His face was pale, red, and streaked with tears all at once. He looked so happy that Midorima didn't think twice before standing up and kissing him., wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him close until they were nearly chest to chest. 

Takao obliged, wrapping his hands around Midorima and pulled him even closer until their bodies were touching. As Midorima pulled back for a breath, he caught a look of the absolute bliss on Takao's face. 

Eyes, though closed, had lines of happiness, and his whole face was relaxed. 

As Midorima leaned in for another kiss, Takao pulled away, opened his eyes and said, "Of course I'll marry you Shintaro!" 

Midorima smiled at Takao before dropping back onto his knees and grasping the golden ring in his hand so that he could slip the ring onto Takao's fingers, sealing their promise and their future together.


End file.
